Don't take me for granted
by Miss Gendai Speaker
Summary: He was used to take people for granted until his girlfriend left him and then he didn't know what to do. What he didn't know was that it was just a joke from her and his best friend. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this will be the first brand new project I had been working on for a little while know ever since I decided to tide up my profile… Hope you check my other new stories: **_**Karma, Selfishness, Out of touch, Pretty flower**_** and **_**Missing**_** and enjoy reading them just like I enjoyed writing 'em. Please, I beg you to leave a review in any of them…**

**Well, enough from me speaking, let's get to the story :D**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just the story.

Warnings? *thinking* maybe a little cussing from the three and also maybe a little ooc from everyone

.

.

**DON'T TAKE ME FOR GRANTED**

**1. How everything started **(Prologue)

.

"Sorry, but we are over Sasuke…"

Those 6 words just couldn't get out of his mind. She had dumped him. Sakura Haruno, the girl who had loved him since he had memory. He just couldn't get it. It didn't make any sense at all. And when he asked her why, she replied:

"Because I'm tired Sasuke… I'm tired of trying…"

There were no tears, no begging. No nothing. **Just because they were too proud.**

* * *

"She dumped me Naruto…" Sasuke said after some minutes of silence. Naruto widened his eyes. There was no way Sakura had dumped him. No friggin' way.

'_Sakura must be nuts. She loves this jerk more than anything…_' Naruto thought. But then, the little light bulb turned on. '_I bet she's something in mind…_'

Having heard no answer from his best friend, he stood up from the table and left. Naruto shook his head from side to side, finally reacting. He quickly imitated him standing up but running to Sakura's table instead. She just raised a pink brow, looking at him with a puzzled face.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" she asked him really confused. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto was startled. '_How on Earth can she be so calm about this?_'

"Actually, yes. Something is not quite right and I want you to be honest with me." he said with a serious expression upon his face.

"Ok… What is it? Tell me…" she asked him calm as always, taking a sip of her precious mocha.

"Did you actually dumped Sasu-teme?" he asked her. He thought she was going to hit him with the textbook that she was holding in her hands but she didn't. Sakura choked and tried not to spit everything on him instead.

"Yeah..." Hinata, being the attentive and worried friend like always, had offered her a sip of her mineral water for Sakura to calm down a bit. "Something wrong with that?"

Now Naruto was the one startled because of the answer. He had expected her to cry or starting cussing… Everything but that. Something was definitely wrong with his friend.

"B-but why? Don't you love him?" he asked her desperate.

"Of course I do Naru-baka…" she replied as if it was an obvious answer. "I just wanna teach him a little lesson…"

"And that is?..."

"I just want him to say 'I love you' or at least show a little more affection with me. **I'm tired of him taking me for granted Naruto…**"

A naughty smile appeared upon Naruto's eyes. Sakura glanced at the cafeteria's red clock. In only a few minutes, the bell would ring. She drummed her green colored nails on the table waiting for his reply.

"Count me in." Sakura was surprised because of his answer. "Mikoto-san will be very proud of us if we tell her what we are doing for her good-for-nothing-son- AHHH! SAKURA-CHAAN! THAT HURTS!" Sakura had hit him with a text book.

'_Stupid me for thinking that she wouldn't hit me with her Biology textbook…_'

"But first of all, I want you to promise me that you won't tell this to anyone, understood?" she threatened him with a death glare and he just nodded nervously. Heck, Sakura could get scary when she wanted to. "Ok… Good boy…" she smiled patting his head as if he were a dog.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" he asked her curiously. That they, they had gathered at the usual Ramen Shop to start with the future plan.

"Ok, so I made this list called WAYS OF FORGETTING SASUKE UCHIHA" Sakura started. '_In which most of what is said is completely true…_' she later thought. "So the first thing I want you to do is put this in Sasuke's message bag without him noticing…"

"Why WAYS OF FORGETTING SASUKE UCHIHA?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Just… Don't laugh at my lack of creativity…"

* * *

'What the hell is this?'

Sasuke grabbed the paper between his fingers and was about to throw it to his room's waste paper basket but a familiar cherry scent penetrated his nose.

'No… **I must forget about her… **But still…'

Sasuke was dealing with a big thing. He had to decide between reading that light pink paper that might help him understand why Sakura had left him without saying anything but 'we are over'. Or just ignore it and live with the blame for the rest of his life. And after fighting with himself internally for a few minutes, he finally decided to read the damn paper.

_WAYS OF FORGETTING SASUKE UCHIHA:_

_1. Don't blush if he smirks. His smirk is the most stupid thing you can fall for. It's so damn sexy and flirty. Makes your legs feel like jelly._

_2. Don't give him a smile. Just remain serious around him all the time. He doesn't deserve it anymore._

_3. Don't make any type of eye contact with him. That would be one of the biggest mistakes. Don't stare at his beautiful midnight eyes. Ever again!_

_4. Ignore him: Just act like he doesn't exist._

_With all these steps you will be able to forget him!_

Sasuke's left eye twitched. That list was just ridiculous.

* * *

**A.N: So how do you like it? This is the first episode of this very short fanfic… It will have 5 more episodes counting the epilogue (yeah! This story will have an epilogue!)**

**5 REVIEWS TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE :D They will be highly appreciated! **

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T TAKE ME FOR GRANTED**

**Step 1: Don't blush if he smirks!**

He had just returned back from school. His brother was probably working at that moment as well as his parents. That meant that he was all alone in the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke sighed and slowly opened the door of his room. The fact that Sakura had been there with him the day before made him regret getting in his room.

Sasuke took out the crumpled paper from his pocket and stare at it for a while. He read the first step out loud: _Don't blush if he smirks. His smirk is the most stupid thing you can fall for. It's so damn sexy and flirty. Makes your legs feel like jelly. _He couldn't help smirking. So that was what she felt when he smirked. And a few flashbacks came up to his mind just like butterflies.

_Flashback #1_

_That day, the guys were having a very important event: the last soccer match of the year. They had been training the whole year for that match, and there was no way they could lose. The whole school was excited as well. A certain pink haired girl to be more specific._

_Sakura had entered the cheerleader's club to be closer to her boyfriend. They even had to sacrifice some of their time together due to the rehearsals but they relationship was doing great. There was nothing she could regret at that moment. She was happy. Happy that he had chosen her over the other girls. Happy that she was his first girl._

_Sakura was wearing the cheerleaders' uniform and was sitting on the school's team's bench. Well, to be more honest, she was sitting on her boyfriend's lap. Sasuke was resting his chin on her shoulder and his nose tickling her neck while caressing it. They fingers were entangled with each other and they were both begging for some time alone, far away from that place._

_A whistle was heard all over the place and also the principal's voice by the big speakers. Sakura tried to kiss him but he quickly looked away, making her lips kiss his cheek instead. Sakura raised a brow confused._

"_I won't let you kiss me until we get to win." he muttered against her lips with a smirk upon her lips._

_Sakura's cheeks flushed red. He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and left to the center of the field. He gave her a last glance and her cheeks got even redder._

_End of Flashback #1_

_Flashback #2_

_The final exams had already begun. Everyone was nervous. Everyone but Sasuke Uchiha thou. Because duh? It's an Uchiha we are talking about. Even Sakura was nervous. She had fallen asleep studying Algebra._

_But there was no way she could turn back. In only a matter of minutes, Kakashi would come. He would deliver the exams, sit down on the desk and watch them suffer for one hour and a half. She found it not fair at all._

_And just like she had predicted, the teacher entered the classroom. He quickly delivered all the exams and strolled to his desk. Sakura saw him taking out that little green book. But she decided to ignore it and start with the exam._

_So after one hour and a half of full torture, the exam was finally over. Some were sweating, some were paralyzed, and some others were even crying coughNarutocough. Kakashi just picked up the exams and left. Not even a 'goodbye' or 'have a nice day' like he would always do. Sakura found that a little strange._

"_I'm going to fail!" Ino confessed desperate._

"_Was it that horrible for you Ino?" Sakura asked Ino, worried about her best friend._

"_More than horrible Sakura… No words for that exam!" Naruto exclaimed and Hinata appeared from behind._

"_D-didn't you study N-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered, her cheeks getting redder every second. Even though they were already dating, Hinata wasn't use to it yet. She wasn't used to the kisses or hugs. And Naruto had found that really adorable._

"_Hn… Dobe…" Sakura heard the particular monotone voice that her boyfriend would use every time he talked to the rest but her, and quickly turned around. But that perfect smirk that he had upon his face made things impossible for Sakura, who wanted to squeeze her boyfriend badly at that precise moment._

_End of Flashback #2_

_Flashback #3_

_It was the first time she went to his house. That morning, Sasuke had asked her out and Sakura had jumped into his arms, later kissing his lips tenderly. He invited her over for dinner and Sakura just couldn't say no to an offer like that. The Uchiha Mansion was definitely the biggest house she had ever been in, and couldn't believe that her boyfriend was that rich._

_Sasuke wrapped his left arm around her petite waist, taking Sakura by surprise. But he didn't care at all. He kissed her forehead and led her to his room. Sakura doubted to enter or not but Sasuke was faster and pushed her in. Sakura was stunned by his room._

_The walls were navy blue. He had a huge closet, a huge smart tv with a pile of videogames perfectly tided up next to it, a very tall bookshelf and a big window that lead to a balcony. Sasuke invited her to sit down on his king-sized bed. They both lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the comforting silence._

_But then, a certain head popped in the room. Sakura shrieked and Itachi entered the room laughing. Sasuke gave him a death glare and Itachi just rolled his eyes at his little brother's behavior. Instinctively, Sakura grabbed her boyfriend's hand and hold it really tight. And Sasuke didn't reject that action. He turned around and put a rebel bang of hair behind her ear._

"_So you finally got the guts to ask her out, huh?" Itachi muttered with a little smile upon his lips, resting his back on the door frame._

_Sasuke just smirked. And Sakura felt how her cheeks quickly turned red._

_End of Flashblack #3_

'So that's what she meant by the first step, huh? So she basically hates my smirks… Maybe smile then? I think that will work…_' _Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

**Hey there! Hope you liked this episode! Special thanks to passionforcandy456, LadyMartel4000, SkeleTonQueeN06, Shanis, pinkhell and Whit! Thanks for those amazing reviews you left! They meant a lot to me!**** THIS TIME I WILL ASK FOR 6 REVIEWS PLEASE!**** I need to know if you are actually liking the story. Don't forget to check my other abandoned one-shots as well please.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**6 reviews for next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T TAKE ME FOR GRANTED**

**STEP 2: Don't give him a smile**

_'Just remain serious around him all the time. He doesn't deserve it anymore.'_

Sakura walked up to her locker and saw her ex laying against it. But what surprised her the most was the fact that he was grabbing a huge bouquet of red roses. She thought it was for his new objective but she was wrong: Those flowers were for no one but her. Sasuke's eyes were closed but quickly opened when he felt a familiar presence really close to him.

For Sakura's surprise, Sasuke pulled up a little but sincere smile upon his perfect lips. He tried to kiss her cheek like nothing had happened between them but Sakura rejected it blocking it with her hand. Sasuke was startled by her reaction but then proud. Sakura was definitely not naive and was going to be hard to convince her. He handed her the red roses but she didn't accept them.

"If you want me back to your arms, you will have to do more than smile and give me a bouquet of flowers Sasuke..." She said with a serious expression in her face.

* * *

"Mind to remind me why I am doing all these stupid things for this girl?" Sasuke asked to himself out loud.

"Because you are still in love with her just like she is with you?" Naruto stated as if it was a nature fact. Just like water boiled at 100C. Just like the Earth traveled around the sun and not the opposite.

"If she was in love with me then why did he cut it?"

"I'm not the one who has the answer. Sakura is the only one who does."

"Why is she playing hard to get?" Sasuke muttered but loud enough for Naruto to hear him.

"Because maybe she wants you to feel the same way she felt back when you were still dating?"

And then it clicked. It all made sense now. Sakura had been suffering because of him and she wanted to feel the same pain she had felt during their relationship. But what had been wrong during their relationship? They were doing great. Both of them were proud of their relation and were making plans for their future together? What had been wrong?

But then he remembered her words. The words she had told him when she had ended it.

_"Because I'm tired Sasuke… I'm tired of trying..."_

What had she meant by those words? It was something he was willing to discover. He had to save their relationship. He didn't want all their up and downs, all the challenges, all their great memories go down the drain because of him.

"Naruto, will you help me with this?" he asked him, more like bossing him around.

"Yup, Sakura is gonna kill me..." Naruto thought to himself, nodding.

* * *

Sasuke gave a few strummings to his navy blue guitar and wrote down some chords. He couldn't help remembering her beautiful green eyes staring through his room's window. But something that just couldn't leave his mind was her smile.

_Flashback_

_That morning they were going to the beach. It was finally summer vacation. Why not celebrate it with a trip to the beach?_

_A very sleepy Sakura woke up from her dreams. She combed her unusual but very beautiful light pink hair and washed her face. That day, her sexy boyfriend was going to pick her up in a few minutes and she hadn't even put on her swimsuit. She shrieked in panic when she realized that Sasuke was going to pick her up in less than 10 minutes._

_She quickly put on her white bikini on and favorite straw hat. She grabbed her black message bag and ran downstairs. She had a fast breakfast. Just when she had started to do the dishes, the door bell rang._

_She opened the door and **smiled at him**. She stood on his tiptoes to kiss his lips lightly. Sasuke just smirked at her reaction._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"When I look into your eyes it makes me feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world. Your emerald orbs gives me the impression that you need to be protected from the outside and that's the reason why I act all overprotective. I would go nuts of you got hurt." Sakura read silently the sixth note she had found in her day. All from Sasuke and with a red rose. One red rose from the big bouquet he had tried to give her in the morning but she had rejected.

A little smile appeared upon her lips. It was impossible. She hadn't been able to follow her second rule: 'Don't give him a smile' She had smiled at his message and perfectly knew that Sasuke was somewhere hiding staring at her lips pulling up a smile.

She felt her phone vibrating in her jeans' pocket. She unlocked the screen and cocked a brow when she read that she had a new message from him.

_'You look beautiful smiling, have i ever told you that?_  
_S. Uchiha'_

* * *

**Yup, so this was chappie 3 of this story. Three more and it will be over. Sorry if it was too short TT-TT … Anyways, thanks to amazing peoplez who support me on every chapter. And some of you may have realized that I ask for one more review in every chapter hehehe :D So yeah****, 7 REVIEWS pretty please with cherries on top for the next chapter****! They will be highly appreciated.**

* * *

_REPLIES TO SOME OF THE PEOPLEZ WHO REVIEWED:_

_-x-JanoskiansBabey-x: Shanis! I'm looking forward to your new project, huh?! I love you gal!_

_-sugarstarxxx: I will think about that Xd_

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**7 reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DONT TAKE ME FOR GRANTED****  
**Step 3: Don't make any type of eye contact with him

"_That would be one of the biggest mistakes. Don't stare at his beautiful midnight eyes. Ever again!"_ Sasuke read muttering. So that was the reason why she had been avoiding eye contact lately. He couldn't help smirking.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was slowly walking to his homeroom. His mom had took his car keys away for cussing accidentally in front of his little cousin who later asked his parents what 'shit', 'dope' and 'damn' meant. His alarm hadn't ringed that morning because Itachi was still annoying him like a little kid taking away his alarm clock. He had left late for school and had taken the wrong bus._

_When he finally took a sit he received a slight bump in the head. He quickly turned around to pulverize the person who had done that. He was about to prepare his punch when some rosy lips crushed gently against his and then he forgot everything. He slowly pulled apart to stare at her jade eyes. He ran his fingers through her light pink hair and she sat on his laps._

"_Hey there Sa-su-cakes!" she said with a soft giggle. She gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek and ruffled his hair._

"_Hey there Sa-ku-ra..." he spelled, syllable per syllable just like his girlfriend had done. She blushed slightly and he smirked at her reaction. __**Their gazes locked for a few seconds**__ but Sakura looked away nervously under an estranged Sasuke. He cocked his brow wondering why she had done that. "What is it?"_

"_N-nothing..." she stuttered avoiding his gaze again and wrapping her arms around his neck._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Sakura was walking through that hallway that brought her back so many memories of her and her ex. Like when they had first met. And those beautiful memories came back to her as if she went back on time.

_Flashback_

_That day, was a rainy day. The pouring rain didn't seem that would stop any soon and that ticked Sakura off. Because our dear Sakura thought it was going to be a warm and sunny day due to her first day in her new high school. But it looked like they haven't heard her wishes up there._

_Sighing in defeat, the 15 year old girl stepped out of her dad's sedan and opening her umbrella, she walked up to the entrance. She was looking down, as always so she couldn't see was up to the front. She made it to the main hallway alive but when she was about to start walking again, she bumped to another guy._

_Sakura immediately apologized saying a quick "Sorry, I wasn't looking..." but when she looked up to stare at the person she had bumped to her heart skipped a beat. __**Her gaze was locked with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her whole life**__. And the boy seemed like he didn't want to pull out the gaze either._

_But Sakura was nervous. It was the first time she had been caught in a situation like that. Her cheeks stained in red and the guy slightly smirked at her reaction without getting his eyes off her. He thought that even though the girl had been a little clumsy, she was really pretty. Especially because of her unusual soft pink hair and hypnotizing jade eyes._

"_Hn. I'm Sasuke." She heard him say. She just suddenly felt pressured to answer saying who she was. "I was wondering if you could tell me if you know where the classroom E-3 was..."_

"_That's my classroom as well, we could go together if you want..." she replied, gaining a little more confidence. She stretched out her hand and Sasuke grabbed it for then shaking them friendly. "By the way, nice to meet you Sasuke. I'm Sakura."_

_End of Flashback_

"I'm so dumb... How could I have forgotten the first time we met?..." Sakura thought to herself giggling softly.

"Hey there Sakura!" her blond girl friend greeted her with a huge smile upon her lips and waving with her red manicured hand.

"Hey Ino... What's up?" I asked, putting my thought aside.

"The ceiling..." she joked and I just rolled my eyes. "C'mon, you have to agree that is funny... Anyway, how is this plan _Forgetting Sasuke Uchiha_ going, huh?"

"I don't know Ino... Sometimes I really miss him: his hugs attempts, his sarcasm, all the faces he does when he is annoyed... everything..."

"I still don't get why you left him if you are already suffering 1 week after you cut it completely..."

"I have been asking that to myself every single day..." I said sighing in defeat, knowing that I had made a big mistake.

* * *

"Are you thinking the same thing Ino?" Naruto asked his blonde friend.

"You know I hate seeing Sakura cry and besides they both looked really happy... I want to see both of them happy again..." Ino replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get _our_ plan started!"

"Yeah!" Ino agreed.

"E-eh... Na-naruto-kun..." a very timid girl muttered ashamed.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What are you guys screaming about?" a curious Tenten asked joining the conversation with an overprotective Neji behind her.

"Will you guys join us in our _SasuSaku Mission_?"

* * *

**So yup, this was chappie 4 :D Hope you guys liked it! Two more and this story will be finally over TT-TT We will be seeing each other next week! *squeals* omg, i can't believe that the year has gone so fast! Year 2013 is 5 days away! Happy holidays to all of you!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**8 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

_This chappie will be basically about Saku-chan and Sasu-cakes feelings, and their thoughts about the current situation they are facing. Hope you enjoy! (__And :yay: today is my birthday!)_

**DON'T TAKE ME FOR GRANTED**

**Step 4: Ignore him**

_'Just act like he doesn't exist.'_

That was the last step in her list. But it seemed as if it was something impossible. How she could ignore him? He was the person she had dreamed of ever since her gaze laid on him, he was the person she would have given everything just to spend a few minutes with him alone during classes-wait, no. Because he was her everything from the moment he had asked her out after confessing his feelings in a very Sasuke-ish way, but very adorable somehow.

Flashback 

_After walking together to their classroom, they couldn't help but sharing a few words there and then. And the weirdest thing about it, was that it was something completely natural for them. As if they had known each other since kids. They couldn't even explain it._

_Everything was doing great between them. Until something called '_Jealousy_' showed up. Specially in Sasuke. And it would tick him off because it was the first time in his whole life feeling that way. He would get mad and with a strange feeling of killing attempts to the guy who was flirting with _his_ Sakura. But _his_ Sakura was so innocent that couldn't notice that the other guys who talked to her were only interested on her body._

_But one day, the jealousy got out of control somehow. This blue haired guy was touching _his_ Sakura in an inappropriate way and he could feel her feeling uncomfortable. And before Sakura could react, Sasuke had already punched him right on the face. The guy just ran away like a coward, knowing that messing with an Uchiha only meant trouble._

"_Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura asked him with a trembling voice, really scared because of his previous action._

"_Sakura..." he muttered, then hugging her tight. "Are you alright?"_

"_Eh... yeah, thanks-"_

_But her words were interrupted by perfect lips that were kissing hers. Sakura's cheekbones flushed red when they finally pulled apart from the contact. But again, her words were interrupted by Sasuke's hug, or actually hug attempt we should point out because our dear Sasuke just clumsily wrapped his arms around her petite waist._

_They just remained silent feeling each other's breaths against their lips, their gazes completely locked. But after some eternal seconds, Sasuke looked away nervous. He didn't know what to say or do. An unfamiliar tickling in his stomach appeared and the words just flowed out of his mouth._

"_I like you... And I want you to be by my side forever..."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Hn. I don't need your help..." Sasuke muttered standing up from his seat and quickly gathering all his stuff.

"C'mon Teme! Don't you remember that you asked me for help?" his best friend reminded him.

"I've realized that it's no longer the same. Trying to conquer her again is something impossible. I'm not worth her time anymore..."

"Cut the crap, will you? Do you even know her feelings? What she is going through?"

"But then why did she cut it?!" Sasuke exploded. He was tired. Tired of everybody blaming him. Why couldn't they just say the damn truth? "And don't tell me that Sakura is the only one who knows the answer! 'Cause I'm tired of that!"

All the classroom was silent and staring at him. Sasuke just let out some curse words under his breath and stormed out of the room. Ino could perfectly feel the piercing look of her friends in her back but also some others from her classmates. And Ino hated it when people didn't mind their business.

"What the heck are you looking at, huh?" she shouted. They all just gave her a last glance scared at her reaction and ran to their next class.

"What are we going to do Ino..." Shikamaru said between yawns. "I knew this was all going to be a drag. Why did we have to bother them? I think we only brought more trouble..."

"Because I hate seeing Sakura like this. They were both happy together..."

* * *

Sakura just wanted to pull her hair out. She missed him. She missed him like hell. And she regretted dumping him. What if he didn't say that he loved her all the time? He would demonstrate them with his actions: opening the door of the car for her, taking her hand as if it was something completely normal when they walked together at the park in the park, when he locked his gaze with her making her tummy get full of those little butterflies... And she could go on and on for the rest of the day.

She felt stupid. She had cut the first and most perfect relationship she would ever have. Because maybe Sasuke was the one she had been looking for her entire life. He was her soulmate. She would never find someone like him.

* * *

Sasuke gave a last sigh as he finished writing the song. He didn't want his plan go down the drain and that's why he had told Ino that trying to conquer Sakura again had no sense at all. He grabbed the white rose he had picked from his mother's garden that afternoon and stood up from his bed. It was going to be a long day but he just prayed for Sakura to understand him and to have her back in his arms.

_._

_._

_Ok... I'm kinda mad at you guys. I didn't reach the 8 reviews last chappie but well, hope that this time i will reach 9! __**And I won't upload the epilogue until I get 9 reviews**__, this time I'm serious. Please! As a little birthday present! *puppy face*_

_I'm going to need your help for the next chapter. __I've been looking for songs but I don't know which one to choose. I've got:_

_-Can't forget you by MY DARKEST DAYS_

_-Without you by MY DARKEST DAYS_

_-Green Eyes by COLDPLAY_

_-The Reason by HOOBASTANK_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**9 reviews for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This last part of the story will be told from Sasu-cakes's POV. It will be based in the song Can't forget you by My Darkest Days even though the song Sasuke sings is Without You also by the same band. I really recommend you to listen to the song while you read this. Hope you enjoy reading this last chappie just like I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters, just the story.**

**.**

**DON'T TAKE ME FOR GRANTED**

Epilogue

Who would've known that I would suffer like this. No one. My life was a complete disaster without her by my side. Whoever said that pain would go away, hadn't ever lost a Sakura Haruno. It even hurt breathing. I just couldn't live without her anymore. I was going insane. I needed her because I loved her. More than anything. And even though it was difficult for me to express how I felt about her, I did my best to express it with actions. But it looked like it wasn't worth it because she couldn't handle the fact that I just didn't say "I love you" all the time just like she did. And because of my stupid pride, I lost her. The most important girl in my life.

The first night after our last moment together, I saw her in my dreams. But she wasn't happy like she would always appear like, those damn tears caused by me were running through her cheeks. It only made me feel more miserable. I just couldn't get any sleep that night. For the first time after a lot of months, I felt lonely again.

I couldn't even stand the fact that I would have to face her the next day at school. I just wanted to run away. I couldn't deal with the fact that she wasn't by my side. I just couldn't stop thinking about her: her light pink hair that smelled like roses, her hypnotizing jade eyes, her scent... No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't forget her. I still could feel her presence in my room, all the nights that we shared together cuddling under the moonlight.

The days flew by with me trying to get her in my arms again and her trying to keep me away. As if she didn't even want to see me. It hurt a lot. An unfamiliar feeling was born in my heart, the feeling of rejection. But I didn't care. I was going to get her heart anyhow: my feelings towards her wouldn't change now or in a thousand years. It was something that would never go away, no matter how much time passed.

But finally, I came up with a plan. It had to be done perfectly. I ask permission to the principal saying that it was something really important and for the sake of my plan he accepted. Then I asked Naruto to call Sakura to the gym as well as the rest of the gang. That included: Kiba, Ino, Sai, Suigetsu, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru... and all of them.

Just like I had asked Ino, they blindfolded Sakura so that she didn't know where she was. I begin to do the strumming of the guitar and start to sing. I knew Sakura loved My Darkest Days, and one of their songs just fitted our situation perfectly. I saw how little tears streamed down her cheeks but somehow I knew that those were happy tears.

"_I die every day that you are away from me..." _I sang strumming the last chords.

Sakura got rid of the blindfold and threw herself to my arms in a matter of seconds. I hid my face in her neck and breathed in her scent. That cherry scent that I had missed a lot. I clumsily wrapped my arms around her petite waist and then, really slowly pulled a little apart to look her in the eyes.

"I hate it when you cry... You make me feel more miserable than I already am. The last thing that I would want to do is hurt you Sakura... So please, please don't cry. I don't like seeing you like this..." I muttered against her lips, wiping away her little tears with my thumb lovingly. "I love you..." I whispered in her ear, my cheeks slightly red.

That caught her by surprise. Her beautiful eyes widened but then softened. She cupped my face with her hands and pulled me into a kiss. God... I had really missed her lips. So soft and tender when we made contact. I pulled her closer to me to enjoy the contact but we had to break it because of the lack of air.

"Does this mean that we are back together?"

"Is this an answer to your question?" she said with one of those perfect smiles upon her lips, standing on her tiptoes and giving me a small peck on the lips.

"Yeah..." I answered and pulled her into a deeper kiss. "And I promise I won't take you for granted ever again baby..."

.

Special thanks to all the people who left a review: 

-passionforcandy456

-LadyMartel4000

-SkeleTonQueeN06

-x-JanoskiansBabey-x

-pinkhell

-Whit

-sugarstarxxx

-lenabui98

-mk

-Awesome

-PRiNCESS SLAYER o1o

-xxxSoulmates4everxxx

-YuYu99

-silver roses98

-ILoveSxS

-aalc95

-janiisaur

.23

-kay03heroes

-Raikiri80

-minuta

-Mingming08

.97

-Sasuke14

-Kasumi Kenchii


	7. Important news!

**Hey there DONT TAKE ME FOR GRANTED fans :D **Guess what? I made up a FACEBOOK PAGE! :YAY: There you will be able to check out my latest updates of my proyects, as well as the new ones that will be coming out :D Look up for "Hatsumi-chan" my profile pic is an anime girl with chocolate pockys.

My next project will be out soon and will be called I KNOW YOU ARE THERE. Will be uploading the summary and maybe will make a trailer (just like I did with Dont Take Me For Granted, you can check it out on my page!) I also have just uploaded a new one shot a few days ago called SAKURA :D Hope you can check it out as well!

Hugs

Hatsumi


End file.
